


And now the silence screams that you are gone

by SterekDeVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Stiles, Flashback, Hurt Derek, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, S3E11, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Wolf Derek somewhere in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekDeVoid/pseuds/SterekDeVoid
Summary: Derek dies and Stiles deals with the aftermath of his death.Flashback takes hold in Season 3, Episode 11.Derek dies, Stiles can't cope with it.Title taken from Starset's "Frequency"





	

The room was dark as drunk Stiles stumbled in. The walls were black, had a small plain bed in a corner and his desk in the other, the desk was a mess. Papers and books that he should be studying but had no energy to.

Drunk Stiles sways lazily 'till he finally reaches his destination, his bed.

He falls tiredly on the bed and curls into a small ball, hugging himself and breathing heavily. The tugging feeling in his stomach is too much, the tingles in his fingertips are becoming painful and his neck hurts. The boy sat upright and got into the same position as before.

Drunk Stiles looked slowly around the room, under the window where the moon light was bright and shiny, he saw a guy sitting there with crossed legs and he smiles slightly.

"Derek? What brings you here on this oh-so-beautiful night?" He whispered and was met with silence. Derek tilted his head to the side a bit, still looking at him.  
Derek was the definition of beauty. His dark hair is falling on his forehead lazily, soft grey eyes and cheekbones sculpted by angels. He truly was gorgeous. So broad and fit.

Drunk Stiles imitated his action, tilting his head ever so slightly because of the headache he's got.

"Oh you're giving me the cold shoulder now? I haven't seen you for so long. Where have you been?" he whispered and took a big breath.

"Are you avoiding me? Is it because of the fight we had? I don't even remember what happened .. Cora's been crying, I met her in the market today. She looked so distant, why aren't you here to comfort her like you always do? My hug wasn't enough for her, she said I smell like you. Funny since I'm wearing your sweatshirt .. I just .. where have you been?" He said and rested his head on the wall, the werewolf pressed his lips together.

"Are you mad at me?" Stiles asked again, and stared at his beautiful eyes.

Drunk Stiles sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at the beautiful man sitting on the other side of the room, taking in his features. He lazily wiped his eyes, feeling more tears coming anyway.

"Derek?" He whispered and Derek raised his eyebrows.

"I miss your voice. I only hear it on your voice mail, which reminds me to ask you why the hell aren't you answering your phone?" He asked, rearranging himself to lay on the bed instead of the sitting position. Derek shrugged.

"Sourwolf. I miss your voice." he whispered and a tear slid down his face, right into the pillow.

"I always thought we'll be forever. We weren't meant to end, so why did you suddenly disappear? Did you fall of the face of the earth?" He said again, waiting for an answer but Derek flashed his eyes blue and said nothing, shrugging a shoulder half-heartedly like a kid.

Derek got up, approached drunk Stiles and stood right infront of his bed for a moment before he sat on the floor, the same position as before and resumed staring at him.

"Der, uhm, why are you so quiet?" Stiles whispered and stretched his hand a bit to touch the other's face but once his fingertips were inches from his face, he smiled and vanished into the air.

He sat up and started breathing harder, rapidly. He looked around the room alarmed. Where is he?

"Derek?" Drunk Stiles asked and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

He checked the messages, his fingers clumsily touching the screen and scrolling through hundreds of unread messages from the pack. He opened his conversation with Derek revealing the unanswered three hundred sixty five messages. A message for each day since he disappeared.

Drunk Stiles kept scrolling 'till he reached the last message he received from his boyfriend.

**_"I love you. Mate."_ **

"I love you. Mate." Stiles read the message over and over and over again till he couldn't anymore.

Drunk Stiles looked at the window, seeing the way the stars were shining and winking at him and memories hit him like a bus.

-

_Stiles ran down the halls of the hospital, looking for Derek. He won't leave without him. He can't._

_He was about to turn into the next hallway when he saw the elevator._

_Derek. Mate._

_Stiles ran inside the elevator, crouching next to an unconscious Derek. No, no, wake up. Stiles felt tears welling up in his eyes, he raised his hand in the air and let it come down on Derek's face, It worked before, it'll work this time. It has to._

_"Come on, Derek. Wake up, come on." He said as he slapped repeatedly on the wolf's face. He clenched his hand in a fist, punching once before he fell next to him and started crying._

_"No, Derek. You promised you won't leave me. You promised. Derek, you fucking promised!" He cried and rest his head on the werewolf's chest, and held his hand so tightly. He felt like he lost a part of him. A piece of his heart, his soul has been taken from him. His mate is gone._

_Mate._

_"I love you. You deserve so much better. My mate. Deserved the world." Stiles said, voice muffled in Derek's chest and he soaked his shirt with his tears._

_"Don't leave."_

_-_

Drunk Stiles laid down on the bed again and hugged his phone. Re-reading the message with his sweet, soft voice. Like he did every night for three hundred sixty five days.

_**"I love you. Mate."** _


End file.
